flameprincefinnfandomcom-20200214-history
Flame Prince Finn
Flame Prince Finn is a righteous dude who can get away with anything since it is well established that he is immune to all laws and often uses witchcraft, with hobbies including Chess, Video Games, and Painting. He is also the sexiest man alive and gets all the wimminladies. Flame Prince Finn is well known to love the character Flame Princess from the TV Show Adventure Time. __TOC__ Background Flame Prince Finn is a 20-year-old humanish person. He tends to do administrator duties among other things around this and other wikis. Though he is widely known as Flame Prince Finn, he is also called by his real name of Cody, but is feels okay with whatever you personally wish to call him. He also dwells in the Artwork, and his does is exclusively digital. With 5 filled out sketchbooks with doodles and actual drawings, but are not worthy of being immortalized in the digital world. He often plays chess is alwys happy to accept a challenge. He plays guitar and is okay with singing, play some difficult techical stuff, but has yet to make any recordings of it. With a few written songs under his belt, he is on his way to an amatuer musician, but he lacks the ability of putting lyrics with chords into his songs. Due to his shame he does not tend to show people imcomplete work in this music career. His favorite bands are Muse, Portugal, The Man, The Shins, The Antlers, and Royksopp. He often waterskis when the temperature is suitable, but is not as good at it as he'd like to be, but does it anyways because it's a good source of fiber and protien. VIdeo games are his forte, a useless skill but does it because it's fun. He often enjoys FPS and Adventure genre games, but hasn't been playing them as often as he should have. He mostly plays Halo 4, but believes 343 Studios had ruined Halo and wishes for Bungie to return. Many things are still yet unknown about the man behind the legend, as many of the information involving him is confidentidal and thus can not be shared in this present moment in time. Minecraft Ooo The goal is for his project to include the vast majority of non-contradictory structures of Ooo shown in the Adventure Time show. He is attempting to include everything, but realistically he would have to rebuild enormous areas or compromise quality to include incredibly minuscule things. For example, the Candy Kingdom prior to the existence of the Candy Kingdom mental hospital. His is not going to rebuild the Candy Kingdom larger to include it. In addition, He is trying to make the infrastructure as accurate as possible given the little information available. He is attempting to try to be very canonical, but only so much is possible. His Minecraft Ooo project has been put on hold as it is in danger of being erased due to a HDD failure in his computer. He is attempting to figure out if the data is recoverable and if so to recover it. Trivia *He has been known to forget things that others deem important. *He often does not edit in his own wiki since he feels it makes him narcissistic